Just Like Fate
by TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb01
Summary: Harry Potter's fate was always meant to be death. But he proved everyone wrong, and instead of death he lives. But what happens when a simple flu turns into something no one saw coming? Will Hermione and Ron be able to find the perfect potion without Severus Snape there to tell them what to use? (Year 5, NOT FOLLOWING THE MOVIES OR BOOKS! READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!)
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV:

I knew one thing when I woke up that December morning;

I felt horrible.

Everything ached and my lungs burned. I could hardly breathe and my eyelids weighed a thousand pounds each.

"Come on, Harry. I know you woke up about 5 times last night because of nightmares but we have to get to class!" Ron yelled, running into the dorm.

I nodded, knowing he was right. Snape wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I was late. I sat up a little too quickly and I almost fell to the floor. Thank god Ron was right there to catch me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure, you look a bit pale."

"It's nothing, Ron."

I stood up walking over to my chest. I grabbed my robe, shirt, and pants and got dressed.  
_-

By the time we got to Potions, Snape was infuriated. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly. You are ten minutes late. See me after class."

"I knew that was coming." Ron whispered. I nodded, but every time I moved my head, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Mr. Potter! What is the answer to the question I've asked you 3 times!?" Snape screamed.

"Huh?" I slurred.

"I think Mr. Potter here needs to pull his head out of his ass and PAY ATTENTION!" Snape screamed, smacking me on the back of the head.

That's all it took. Snape walked back to his desk as Hermione answered the question. I didn't know what the answer was, or what the question was, because before I knew it I was falling to the ground.

"Mr. Potter!" I heard Snape yell. He ran over and collapsed to his knees beside me. I didn't understand why he was so caring, but then I remembered something.

I have my mother's eyes. Those where the last things he saw when my mom had died.

And those were the last things he saw when I closed my eyes, slipping away from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's POV:

Dumbledore had to excuse Snape from the rest of his classes and the students in them. Apparently Snape wouldn't leave the hospital wing long enough to teach the classes. I didn't get why he suddenly cared about Harry.

"He has his mom's eyes!" Hermione screamed, standing up.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, jumping back.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, Harry has his mother's eyes."

"So?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You idiot! Snape's been so hard on Harry all these years because he doesn't want anyone to know that he really cares for Harry!"

"So, caring for someone is smacking them upside the head until they pass out?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Hermione groaned and grabbed my arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital wing. I need to talk to Professor Snape!"

Hermione's POV:

I stormed into the infirmary dragging Ron behind me.

"Snape!" I said urgently. His head turned and I could tell his eyes where bloodshot. Whether from sleep or crying, I couldn't tell.

"Ms. Granger, what do you need?"

"The only reason you're here right now is because you feel the need to protect Harry."

"I-I have no idea what you're-"

"He has his mother's eyes, Sir. You think of her when you see him." My voice got softer as I spoke.

"You think of her when you look into his eyes. You see her, don't you?"

"Ms. Granger, that is none of your-"

"Please, stop trying to mask the things that you feel. I know that you see Lilly. I know you've always been mean to him because you're protective and you love him but-"

"That is enough! Go back to your rooms NOW!" Snape boomed.

Tears started streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, Professor." I turned to leave, but I faint voice made me turn back around.

"Hermione. Please stay."

I smiled as Ron let go of my hand and stormed out of the hospital wing. I knew he liked me, but I just didn't like him that way. I liked him as a friend.

I went and sat next to Harry on the bed and he grabbed my hand. I looked up at Snape who looked me dead in the eye.

"I don't just see Lily. I see James. The person who made my life living hell. The reason I called Lily a mud- well, you know. That's why I am always hard on him."

Luckily Harry didn't hear the words that slipped out of Snape's mouth. He was fast asleep.

"And I see Lily when I look at you, Ms. Granger."

"How?"

"You're smart. You're caring. You try so hard not to piss anyone off. You are a muggle-born. The hair is a relative color to hers. You're really sweet, and no matter how many times people push you down you get right back up."

I smiled weakly, kissing Harry on the cheek. Just by that quick little peck I could tell he was burning up. It sickened me to think how sick Harry was. My stomach churned when I imagined the words Snape had said. I remind him of Lilly. I stood up quickly and walked out of the infirmary.

"Hermione?"

" Professor Dumbledore! Hi!"

"What are you doing out this late?"

"I went to see Harry. I knew you were listening, though."

"How?"

"I heard you walking behind me. He said I reminded him of Lily. How?"

"I see it too, but it's very complicated why."

"I really need to-"my stomach churned again, but instead of it being a simple churn, it completely twisted and I was bent over grabbing my stomach.

"Hermione!" McGonagall screeched, running over to me.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked walking over to me.

My stomach lurched and dinner made a reappearance.

"Dumbledore, would you mind taking her to the infirmary? I'm going to clean this up."

"Yes. Come on, Ms. Granger." He wrapped his arm around me and grabbed my shoulder holding me up.

I followed him to the infirmary holding my stomach.

When we got into the infirmary Professor Snape looked up.

"I told you she was a mini-version of Lily!" He exclaimed.

"Worried yourself sick, didn't you Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"No, that's most certainly not what you've done!" Madame Pomfrey called, running over to the bed.

"Huh?"

"I can tell right now, Ms. Granger, that you've been poisoned."

"What?!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Just like Lily."

"How'd that happen?"

"Malfoy!" I screamed. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Before I get yelled at for this, I saw him with a vial by the pumpkin juice I just so happened to get."

"Did anyone else see Mr. Malfoy pour something into your drink?" Snape asked, doubtfully.

"Yeah, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, and Neville."

"I'm call them down, you get Malfoy." Dumbledore said to McGonagall, who had returned, and they were gone.

Suddenly the room tipped and I grabbed whatever was closest to me, which happened to be Snape's arm.

"Ms. Granger?"

The room straightened but tipped again faster, and I leaned over some. I rested my head on Snape's chest. Shockingly he didn't pull me off.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He yelled, but it sounded like he was miles away. I remember falling off the bed and arms catching me, then everything went black.


	3. Author's Note! :D

A/N:

Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just need to make something clear:

Knowing that more people from the UK are probably going to read this, I have to warn you:

I AM AMERICAN!

We don't use metrics! I don't spell mom or mommy mum or mummy. I'm sorry if that gets on your nerves but now you know how I feel when I read one and it's using the metric system. Sorry!


End file.
